Maelstrom Emotions
by inkImpressions
Summary: Feelings are powerful things, a story about two people discovering the power of what it means to feel. One emotionally, one sexually, it's going to be quite the journey. HG/TN rated M: sexual content, mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Maelstrom Emotions: Part One**

BY

**inkImpressions**

**

* * *

**

I walked up the twirling staircase that led to the closed observation wing of the astronomy tower, my emotions spinning and twisting, mimicking the staircase, angering and annoying me to no end. I am not an exceptionally emotional person because **I do not allow it**. I do not allow myself to feel. So currently _feeling_ isn't a positive attribute. Feelings breed problems, breed disaster, and breed death. At least that is what my life has taught me. My life experience has taught me that emotions get you killed. Emotions hint at your weaknesses. Weaknesses get you exploited and murdered. Cruelly. Slowly. It is better to arrest and incarcerate one's emotions. Be apathetic. Apathy is a far, far safer road to travel. Apathy is my method of self-preservation.

"Apathy, ha." I huffed softly as I continued walking, trekking my way to the top of the tower on a cool, blustery October night. I can't even be surprised that she new about the closed observation deck in this part of the tower. Most students didn't even know that the Polaris Staircase—which I currently traversed—even existed. However, Hermione Granger wasn't an ordinary witch. She was exceptionally bright, sharp, and noticing, and worst/best of all she could interpret what she gleaned from these traits. So no, I couldn't be surprised. Many Slytherins knew of this place and route. The "Purple Platform," as we called it, the platform was made from a rare purple veined marble, being a favorite romancing place for his house, favored for its seclusion.

I felt another pang of the pesky emotion spike my system, _curiosity_. Curiosity being why I was currently freezing my arse off meeting the Lioness of all lioness's in the dead of night. My mind playing over the curiosities that led to this little adventure.

* * *

_**Three Day's previously…**_

_I took my normal seat at the Slytherin House table for Sunday breakfast. We all sit according to house hierarchy and friend groupings among the hierarchy. This landing me in the prize position of across from the Greengrass sisters, left of Zabini, and angled from Malfoy. Giving direct access to everyone but also leaving me slightly on the outskirts, my favorite place to be. I was personally thankful to be a great distance away from the Siamese-troll-twins: Crabbe and Goyle. I truly dodged the proverbial bludger on that one. I was just pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice when the screech of owls entered the hall. So used to this I took no notice. _

_I was surprised however when a very unfamiliar owl landed in front of me. I certainly wasn't expecting any post. I gave the honey colored bird a piece of bacon and relieved it of its burden. I gave the envelope a cursory once over before placing it in my bag. Scrawled across the envelope was nothing more than my name, Theodore Nott. I didn't recognize the handwriting, and found nothing illuminating about the letter by my mini-investigation. I rarely open mail with others present, but with nothing identifiable about this surprise piece of post I definitely wanted solitude when I discovered its contents. A message like this had me intrigued, and despite my Slytherin titles I don't positively favor intrigue._

_Not wanting to alert my fellow tablemates to anything unordinary. I stepped away from the table leaving an unfinished breakfast; my housemates so used to these types of actions from myself took no notice, really. I had a free period before my first class of the day—advanced transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. I slipped into an ancient teacher's lounge, hidden by a threadbare tapestry. Not that I was troubled about being disturbed, I was still a cautious and calculating individual, I magically silenced and secured the room. I reached into my dragon hide bag and retrieved my letter. I examined every angle of it thoroughly, and performed multiple spells and charms in an attempt to discern any potential dangers or harms in opening it, innocent though it looked. After about ten minutes of, seeming unnecessary curse breaking, I deemed it safe enough to open._

_I opened the envelope and pulled out the rather small piece of parchment wearing protective gloves. I glanced at the parchment and noticed it was blank at almost the exact time I was enveloped in a shimmery, pearlescent mist. It wrapped and twinned around me, hitting and seeping into every pore of my being. It had a gentle, beseeching feel to it, the mist. It was swirling and shifting, as if examining me, yet still searching before passing judgment. I was awed by the complexity and power of what I recognized to be an identity charm. I had only read about a charm such as the one surrounding me, never before experiencing or casting one. The charm would seek out any forms of concealment a person would use to disguise themselves. If it deemed you not to be who it sought, you'd be oblivated with replacement memories. If it found you to truly be who it sought whatever had received the charm would be revealed to you._

_My eyes widened and I gasped when the mist sent a pulse through my body and a whispered question of "Theodore Nott?" reverberated throughout the pulsing. I felt the question being asked in the entirety of being, so odd; I felt it, instead of hearing it. The mist began dissolving and forming solid bands of silvery-twisted light. The light moved around me and pushed unto the parchment, making words. The cool voice of mist and light continued, and my eyes widened more, if possible when the voice morphed into one I quite recognized._

_I shook my head to clear it when the charm receded from me; surprise and curiosity pulsing in my body like the charm had seconds before. I couldn't think of an earthly reason why Hermione Granger would go to such depth to converse with me, nor an earthly reason why for that matter. Such a charm made sense when I realized from whom I received the letter; she definitely was capable of such magic. I glanced down at the now readable parchment. It said…_

_Nott,_

_ I know this letter must come as a slight surprise, and you of course must be wondering why I would even contact you and what possibly about. In response to these foreseen questions I say:_

_1) I have something of a very confidential and important nature to discuss with you._

_2) Such measures of security were needed due to this time of war and the dangers it presents. _

_3) Therefore I needed to be positive that my letter reached the appropriate person._

_Considering our position in house rivalries this seemed like the best way to reach you and be heard._

_With those questions answered I am beseeching you to meet me in the abandoned portion of the astronomy tower, Wednesday night at 2:00 AM. Use the Polaris Staircase; I will have bewitched it, so you should be perfectly safe from discovery. I will talk with you then if you are amenable to this. Please write a response on the parchment and I will hopefully see you Wednesday._

_Honest intentions,_

_Hermione Granger_

_I couldn't possibly fathom the reason Granger wanted this, but knowing her there was definitely something to it. I hastily scribbled an affirmative response, and left the room._

_

* * *

_

**Present**

So that unsatisfying letter is why I am currently seeking the Queen of all Bookworms. I only hope this little tete-a-tete is worth the trouble. I was now approaching the base of the platform; I could tell as the air grew cooler and whipped about my person in fiercer bursts. I stepped onto the purple marble of the deck and glanced around me. I spied Granger, her back was to me and she was leaning out over the viewing parapet. Her head tilted up towards the sky, glancing thoughtfully at the spangled sky. I could tell from her stance that she hadn't noticed my approach. I'm not really surprised; I have an innate ability at stealth, often catching the most covert of housemates unaware. I used her preoccupation as a time to study her.

Granger had changed a great deal since our first year together. She wasn't a bucktoothed and bushy-haired girl anymore; she was a rather pleasing looking young woman, if one took the time to notice. Most males wouldn't notice the changes; in most of the male population's eyes she was still tainted by her earlier appearance, and her studious attitude. She wasn't the easy shag or the average girl, who was practically depthless, so no; I wasn't surprised that my gender still overlooked her.

In being honest as well, I should note that isn't the only reason. Granger is more womanly than girlish. From the swell of her bust, the nip in of her waist, and the width of her hips, she had the pronounced curves of a mountain road. Normally hidden by her bulky uniform, but very apparent in her nutmeg colored sweater, and denim jeans. I imagine my contemporaries find her physically intimidating, and personality wise as well. She is secure and comfortable with whom she is her abilities. She is womanly. It is something I certainly appreciate considering many of the girls I tolerate around the castle.

My appraisal of her was cut short when she turned out of the wind and noticed that I was standing there watching her. When her eyes met mine I spoke, "Granger, you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I do" she responded maintaining eye contact and making no attempt to continue speaking. Watching me like it was the only thing she needed to accomplish in the next ten years. I wondered what she was about, calling me up there, and now acting like she had no agenda. It sent a wave of vexation through me. I leaned back against the cool stone wall crossing my arms in the process, giving her my, well, get on with it look. Apparently she got the message when she turned, the wind whipping her hair wildly, and gestured towards a previously invisible door.

"I'd rather speak in here, Nott," she said, "thank you for meeting with me by the way." She continued speaking as she walked to open the door. I moved quickly opening it for the both of us before she could reach her hand out. I gestured for her to move in before me. She glanced at me queerly, surprise registering in her face because of my actions, before offering me a hesitant, yet genuine smile. I was different than much of the elitist half of the pureblooded community. I give everyone the same treatment; it's just part of who I am.

I looked about; taking inventory of the room we were now in. I recognized it as the old astronomy keeper's quarters. Still intact with a kitchenette, sitting area, and bedroom, along with spectacular windows, be-spelled to be seen as walls from the outside. The room had been magicked to always be ready for use, despite the fact that I knew it hadn't been used in over eighty years. It was nearly impossible to get into this room, I and only a few other Slytherins to my knowledge had ever found it, in our generation. I'm once again not really surprised Granger did as well.

"This is your party Granger; care to enlighten your guest to the itinerary." I spoke without any ascertainable emotion glancing down at the short little witch. I am quite impressed by the way she looks directly into my eyes, their mitch-matched blue and green unnerves many people, but at the same time I felt an odd stirring in myself. I'd been feeling it off and on since I had received her letter three days ago. A rumbling in me, a rumbling in my reservoir-ed emotions, something in those cinnamon eyes caused a twinge of feeling, I didn't like it.

"I intend to get straight to the point Nott." She spoke to me. "I don't think you want this war."

I looked at her wondering how she drew this conclusion; I felt another of those twinges inside of me as she spoke. Each twinge of emotion annoying me more and more as she continued on.

"I've been watching you; I can see you're under strain, even though you hide it under a thick façade. You're not like so many of the others, you care Nott. It shows just by you opening the door for me. You're not brutal, you don't want the destruction."

I looked at her feeling a wave of emotion roll through me at her words, as I audibly made an amused scoffing sound. Wondering why in Merlin she was telling me this, perhaps a Gryffindor saving complex?

I spoke in an apathetic voice, "are you sure about that Granger?" I kept my face perfectly smooth as I spoke to her.

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't be here. If I didn't know how you felt…"

"Know how I feel." I interrupted in a deadly calm voice. Something in me snapped at that moment, that she would dare say she knows how I feel. Indignation sang through my blood. I looked at her severely, knowing my eyes were quite likely frightening twin windows. "You can't know how I feel Granger, I don't feel. PERIOD." I said in a low, tight voice. Danger pulsating out from me in waves, if she felt it she didn't show it. A distant part of my brain notified me that their might be something to Gryffindor courage after all.

Know how I feel, I thought. Impossible! I CAN'T FEEL! I screamed in my head, feeling a storm building in me. She looked at me levelly, not backing away. Tension fogged between us.

"You feel, I can show you," she said with certainty.

I sensed her arm moving preparing to use her wand. I was probably the best dueler in my house and reacted instinctly. Casting a silent "_Expelliarmus!" _ As I heard her begin her incantation—a feeling revealing spell. She looked shocked by my skill; I processed through the anger howling in my mind and body. She took a step back then. I was not having that and ghosted each of her steps until she backed into the wall. I stopped a good pace away from her, examining her face as I did so. She looks nervous but contemplative.

"You do have feelings." She spoke again firmly. "I'll show you."

I growled in response, stepping towards her, and this time she ghosted my movements. When I met her she did the last thing I expected. She stepped into me and kissed me, hard. She battled me trying to deepen the kiss. I was angry beyond words, and began to fight back through the kiss, putting all my anger into it. Forcing it through our connection, as I did this something inside me broke. The dam of my emotions was overcome, and great gushes of emotion became a rampaging flood in my body. I broke the kiss leaving both of us panting in need of oxygen. I felt lighter; tension had been pulled from my body by that kiss. It gave me an emotional outlet, something I never wanted.

I was angry, angry at my defenses being broken. Angry at being forced to feel. It made me want to lash out at her in revenge for her crime against me. The only just punishment being to make her feel as well. I knew she was an emotional creature, I knew she felt. I couldn't make her feel emotionally, no, but I could make her feel sexually. I am NOT a rapist. I wouldn't rape her ever, but she would acquiesce to me. I would make her FEEL too good, too much, uncontrolled just like me. I could awaken that part of her life, break her open the way she broke me. I had never given away emotion, the way I just had. Just as I knew she had never given away anything sexually. She took my anger, and I would take her virginity; a fair trade, the Ministry Foreign Exchange would be proud.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all my readers. I would appreciate it if you would please review and let me know what you think. I have most of this fic written and it will not be very many **

**parts:4-6 at the most I think. Please let me know if I should update. Also to anyone who is reading my other fic The Cloaking Veela, I should hopefully be updating this week.**

**Thanks-a-mill**

**inkImpressions  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I just play in the world she created. I also do not make any profit from this.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I was beyond amazed at the reaction to this story. I didn't think such an odd pairing would garner so much attention, but it gives a warm-gooey feeling. Thanks for hanging in there with me, I know I haven't updated in ages. I am student teaching my last semester at University, and time is practically non-existent. I will be updating sporadically hopefully until I graduate, but expect far more regular updates after December 11, the day I graduate.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Maelstrom Emotions: Part Two**

**By: inkImpressions**

**

* * *

**

I knew I could accomplish my goal. I had more self-restraint and self-discipline, then any other male, my age, that I knew. I could make her writhe in pleasure. I could make her scream. I could make her want more. I needed to make her feel those things, as much as she seemed to need to make me feel emotion. I affirmed my thoughts when I glanced into her eyes. I felt a small satisfaction when she blanched from whatever she read in my eyes.

I stepped quickly into her, pushed her with a gentle, commanding force into the wall, and kissed her again with the force of our first kiss. Thinking she could draw the emotion out of me again, I let her try and dominate me, dominate the kiss. Her lips despite being forceful were still chastely un-opened upon mine. That will never do I thought. I quickly darted my tongue and outlined her lip. I felt her shift against me, surprised I would guess. When she didn't allow me entrance I gently bit her lip. My efforts rewarded with a soft little gasp. I took advantage of her opened mouth and slipped my tongue in. I started seeking out every nook and cranny of her mouth—massaging, caressing it with my tongue.

Her hands rose to my chest and pushed softly, asking for release. I knew why, she just noticed she wasn't in control anymore. I broke the kiss, and leaned my head away from her , still holding her to the wall. I looked into her eyes, and listened to her ragged breathing.

"Nott?" she questioned "what…"

"You-want-me-to-feel-I-want-you-to-feel-as-well." I stated peppering her face with kisses after each word.

"what…what do you mean?" her voice and body quivered against me as she spoke, especially since I was still kissing her face. I continued kissing around her face and placed light pecks on her lips again. When her hands rose to my chest again I pulled them into my hand and pulled them above her head.

"Nott, I …this… is not about me…m-me." She stammered.

"Granger, Granger," I said in a sing-song voice, "you want someone to feel you need to learn how to feel yourself." With that said I attacked her mouth forcefully, commanding, demanding. She opened for me after a few seconds and I continued kissing her hard until I heard a sweet little moan escape her lips, and her knees went weak for me. As focused as I was I couldn't help the pure male satisfaction that one, tinsy moan gave me.

I caught her as she whimpered against me. "shh," I cooed, " I've got you. I'll catch you every time you fall apart for me tonight. I promise you, a Nott keeps their word."

She looked at me fearfully for a second and I met her eyes. I didn't need to perform legilimency to have an idea of what was going on in her head. She knew she didn't have her wand. She felt trapped vulnerable, and weak.

"Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to please you." I said "I'm going to ravish you and you are going to enjoy it." I was looking into her eyes. I wasn't really sure what I saw in them, but I was surprised when I saw her head give a small, positive wobble. She didn't speak. I'm not sure if she was able.

I began kissing up her jaw line, stopping at her ear, and licking and nipping at the skin around it. I smiled against her when I heard her moan, right after I nipped a spot under her ear. I moved on to her neck lavishing it with kisses and bites, until I reached her pulse point. I sucked on it hard causing Granger to jolt against me.

"Did you like that Granger?" I asked before doing it again adding a nip of my teeth this time, and started roving my hands over her body, tracing her outline. She squeaked in response, and wrapped her now released hands around my neck.

I moved my hands to unsnap her jeans, while saying, "relax, let me please you."

I continued my kisses as I slid her jeans down revealing her full hips, and gasp when I took in her pretty silk and lace panties. 'Hmmm,' I thought to myself, 'Granger must like to feel pretty, feel feminine.' I pushed the fabric aside from her panties and slid my fingers against her slit. She made a strangled gasping sound as I began my exploration of her nether region. My fingers parted her lips and I smiled when I realized she was already wet from my attention.

"Already wet Granger, I'm impressed and pleased." I whispered into her ear, and returned to my kissing ministrations. Feeling my erection tighten even more.

I moved my fingers up until I reached my destination, her slightly engorged clit. I rubbed my finger against it and felt her arch against me. I started moving my thumb against and around it in a rhythm and gently thrust a finger into Granger. She bucked into me then, making me grown despite my best efforts. I slid a second finger into her, careful of her hymen.

"Good girl Granger, meet my rhythm. Yes, that's it."

I felt her breathing escalate, her moans coming in pants and gasps. Her body was tensing around me, and I smiled when I felt her vaginal walls begin to contract. I pulled my fingers out of her and reached up and pinched her clit. She cried out against me, arching and breaking. I chuckled knowing I made Hermione Granger feel her first orgasm. I continued a motion against her clit, while she rode out her release. Lifting my fingers to my mouth to get a taste, curious of her essence.

I looked down at her still rapidly rising and falling chest, while I positioned her a bit more comfortably against me. She had slipped down in an awkward position when she was quaking and quivering in her pleasure. Her eyes were closed and I imagined she was trying to collect herself. I made sure my face was positioned for our eyes to meet when she opened hers again. I couldn't help but wonder slightly at her easy acquiescence to me. What made Granger tick?

I was distracted away from my thoughts as her eyes opened. They had a post-orgasmic haze to them, but were rapidly clearing as she realized she was staring into my eyes. Her eyes where a whirling-jig of thoughts and emotions; each swirl added an extra flavor and fervor to my cause against her. With each swirl I felt a tempered increase of emotion in myself. It was like balancing on a see-saw.

She wanted equilibrium. I wanted to unbalance her.

She wanted dominance. I wanted submission.

She was confused. I felt vindicated.

She felt ashamed. I wanted to release her of it.

Silly Gryffindor values. The flicker of shame in her eyes it was interesting, not an expected shame. It did such odd things to me. It made me want to unravel her. Her eyes hardened before me trying her utmost to block me out. That wasn't going to happen. I pressed into her, and tilted her head where she could only see my face.

I felt her shift against me, but her eyes never left mine. She looked quite alarmed, and I really didn't like her alarm. It made an oddness erupt and flow through my system. Damn-the-dementors I felt. I realized with a start.

**I felt.**

_I felt._

My eyes slacked and white took over my vision as anger dominated me. Even as I gave out justice I was still being violated by the unwanted feelings.

In my moment of distraction she pressed into me with quite a bit of force, but she was a lioness after all. As my eyes began to clear I saw quite an astonishing sight. Little miss miss had my wand and was pointing it at me. I smiled quite predatory at this. I liked the trade off. She had my wand, and I had obtained hers earlier. I quirked my eyebrow at her in question, and moved towards her in the same instance. She reached quickly into her pocket as I made my rapid approach and then quite suddenly the world went black. Inky blackness made a film around me and pitched out the room as I tried to stabilize myself.

"creeak." I heard the door open, and "pooosh" I heard the door close.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." I stated flatly to the room at large. "clever Granger, very clever."

She had left. Left me with broken defenses, and a seven seas worth of emotion to drown myself in. Oh that would never do, never do at all. She had taken quite a Slytherin method out as well. Trying to save her own skin. Well is she wants to have a go at acting the snake. I can and will certainly have a go at acting the lion, but firstly I am an elder snake. She would be commiserating in the prison of unwanted feelings. Jailed with and to me, if I am going under she can drown with me. I wouldn't allow her the life preserver. I never allow anyone to undo me. What overcomes me, I conquer, I own, I POSESS. Granger will be mine. Granger has to be mine, and if I want to remain impregnable she must remain mine.

Let it begin Granger.

Let it begin.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know I'm evil, I gave you a lime when you really expected a lemon. I hope you don't hate me. It is all part of my crafty plan to get you to read and review. Let me know what you think, and if you get the time please check out my other fic.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please stay tuned for the next installment.**

**~inkImpressions  
**


End file.
